Exaltation (Tails of the Moon Fan Fiction)
by Ceruleanx
Summary: This story happens after the manga ends. The story is from the point of view of a Iga ninja named Luna, and there is a new war rumbling after the death of the warlord Nobunaga. Mamezo's girlfriend Watari has been captured, and it's Luna's responsibility to save her, and stop the war by infiltrating the enemy's castle. But how can she if she's not good at the art of seduction?
1. Chapter 1

My heart pounded as Goemon-kun advanced on me. He was so close that I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

"Kya!" I squealed, and pushed him away. I sat up, but he was still close.

He grinned, "And you're supposed to be the best kunoichi in Iga, Luna-chan?"

The girls around us snickered because it was a well known fact I was the only virgin among the kunoichi, if not the entire ninja group.

"It shouldn't be a big deal anyway," I muttered to myself, and pushed Goemon-kun off me.

Goemon-kun wiped himself down with a towel, "Class dismissed,"

Protests came from most of the girls who either didn't get a turn being advanced on by him, wanted another turn, or just didn't want to stop looking at his handsome face.

Goemon-kun waited until all the other girls left to wrap his arm around my shoulder.

"Why are you in this class, anyway? You're already a full-fledged ninja," He asked.

"You know why," I asked.

He waited for my answer anyway. I huffed. Damn this guy.

"I'm bad at the touchy-feely part of this and… I want to get better…"

He leaned in close. His breath was warm against my ear.

"I can fix that. I can teach you everything you need to know, and not just as your teacher,"

"Pervert," I said, and smacked him away, "Aren't you married?"

"Just tryin' to help," He smirked.

"Go help some other girl. I don't need help from you," I said, "When are you going back to wherever you're from? I'm sure lots of girls would like your help,"

He sighed, "I stay where Usagi stays,"

"Whatever," I stood up and left his training room.

I walked back to the Hattori residence. I wanted to vomit- a feeling ninjas are not supposed to have. My hands were shaking. My legs were wobbling. I thought of Hanzo-sama, and I felt strength. I could do this.

Who am I kidding? No I can't.

I turned around to leave, and Usagi-sama was approaching me with a big smile and wave.

"Hello Usagi-sama," I said, and bowed.

She giggled, "Usagi-sama. I sound so important, being married to Hanzo,"

"You are important, my Lady," I replied.

She smiled.

"Just Usagi is fine. No need to be so formal," She said, "Are you here to see Kazuya-sama?"

Against my wishes, I felt myself blush. Why would I want to see Kazuya-sama specifically? The vomiting sensation returned.

"No, your husband,"

"Oh!" She said, "He's getting ready for a meeting,"

"I'm a part of that meeting,"

She scowled, and then her expression lit up like a lightbulb.

"Great! Then you can tell me about the meeting! Hanzo won't tell me anything,"

"I'm sorry, Usagi-sama, this is a secret mission,"

Her lips pursed, but the look didn't touch her eyes.

"Fine. You know where to find him,"

I bowed to Usagi-sama.

I headed to the meeting room, and sat on one of the mats. Nobody had arrived yet. Several minutes passed. The mirror was sitting in the corner. I looked around. Nobody was around. I stood up, and walked over to the mirror.

I looked at my figure. Nothing to really speak about, like Yuri's. I poked my breasts. I guess my breasts were an okay size. Having bigger breasts would complicate ninja work. They weren't enough to attract a male though. I placed my arms above my head, and jutted my hips out. The outcome wasn't pretty.

What the hell do I know about being sexy?!

I stomped about for a few seconds. Stupid Yuri being perfect, despite the fact she's in the shadow of her sister Yuna. Even Usagi-sama's done well to seduce the enemy in life threatening situations, and she barely made it out of the kiddy pool at that time. The male ninjas all seem to have no trouble sleeping with the enemy.

Despite the age of 23, I'm not a woman yet. I'm the stupid virgin, and everyone knows it.

"What are you doing?" Hanzo-sama asked, as he stood at the door with his relative, Kazuya Hattori. The two look very similar. They could pass for identical twins, except Kazuya had a long scar running down his cheek.

"I was just stretching out my legs. They fell asleep,"

They let the lie go.

Hanzo-sama left the room, and I was left alone with Kazuya-sama.

"When's the meeting going to start?" I asked.

"Soon," He said, "But I need to talk to you first,"

"What about?"

"The Elders of the village want us to marry,"

My body froze, even my heart for a few seconds.

"Where did they get an idea like that?"

"I suggested it to them,"

"Why?!"

He grinned, and came closer, and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Because I like you,"

"Did Usagi-sama know about this?"

"Sweetie, everyone knew about this,"

"Whaaa?"

He kissed the top of my head, and my knees collapsed under me.

"But I'm not a woman," I said.

He laughed, and brushed my hair behind my ear.

"Then I'll make you one,"

"Excuse me," I said, and tried to get up. I couldn't, so I started crawling myself.

"I can carry you," He said.

"No, no… My knees and arms work just fine,"

"Think about it," He said.

"I'm going to sit out on this meeting," I said.

"That's fine," He said.

Usagi-sama came in as I was throwing up in the bathroom. She had tea and bread on a tray.

"Drink this," She said after a few minutes of remission. I took a sip of the tea.

"What did you do today?" Usagi-sama asked.

"Usagi, Kazuya-sama asked me to marry him," I said, as she used a towel to wipe the sweat from my forehead.

"Aren't you happy to get married to a great guy like Kazuya-sama?"

"We weren't dating. It came from nowhere. I didn't even know if he liked me,"

"Really? Everyone else in town knows,"

"Well, you go places and talk to people, and know the dirt on everyone. I'm out on missions frequently. I didn't know anyone talked to me enough to develop a crush on me,"

I threw up again, and Usagi-sama rubbed my back.

"What are you doing to do?"

"I don't know,"

"If I were Kazuya-sama, I'd never give up in love until I succeeded!"

"Everyone knows your view on love,"


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi lent me a spare bedroom and a mat. I slept away my nausea. When I woke up, Kazuya-sama was sitting beside my bedding.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sprung it on you," He said.

"Don't worry,"

He felt my forehead. I resisted the urge to smack his hand away.

"You have a fever,"

"I'm fine," I took his hand. My heart palpitated, but I didn't die. I needed to get used to the feeling of touching someone.

He smiled.

"Kazuya-sama… what day is it?" I asked.

"The 17th,"

"What happened to it being the 14th?!"

"You got in bed sick for 3 days,"

I pounced out of bed, bowed which made me dizzy as heck, and gunned it, "Sorry, gotta go!"

"Luna-chan, you need bedrest!"

No time for bed rest when you're a kunoichi.

I ran down the hallway, and jumped through an open window into a garden patch where Hanzo-sama was working. Well, now he was staring at me.

"Huh… Hanzo-sama, I didn't know you gardened," I said.

"It's good for the soul," He explained.

I nodded in agreement, bowed, and jumped up into the closest tree.

"Luna-chan!" He called, but I kept hopping from tree to tree.

A few seconds later, he appeared behind me with his hand on his shoulder.

"Luna-chan, stop,"

"I'm late for a mission!"

"No, you aren't. I sent someone else,"

"... Seriously?"

"You were in bed. There was nothing else I could do,"

"Oh… good…" I said because the world was spinning again, and I felt myself briefly falling before plunging into darkness.

Once again, I woke up in Usagi-sama's spare room with Kazuya-sama beside me. The room was spinning, and my heart was racing, and I didn't have the energy to raise my hand to his this time.

"I know this isn't enough time, but you seem very averse to becoming my wife… Don't you want a safe life?"

"Kazuya-sama, we live in a ninja village… when has it ever been safe?"

He grinned, took my hand, and kissed it.

"I don't want to watch you get hurt, Luna-chan,"

Usagi-sama came in.

"Oh, you're awake! I'll go make you some tea,"

Hanzo-sama came in.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Awful,"

"Don't run off again. Stay here. Usagi will take care of you. You can't die on us,"

"Yes, Hanzo-sama,"

I felt honoured Usagi-sama and Hanzo-sama allowed me into their home to rest.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow ow," I said, waking up from what was a pleasant nap to my hair being pulled.

Kazuya-sama explained to Hanzo-sama's son why he couldn't pull on my hair while I was sleeping.

"Where did these children come from?" I asked.

"Well, you see, when a woman and a man are naked…"

"Why are they home now? Where were they before?"

"Hanzo's sister took them for the day. She just dropped them off,"

"Can't she take them back?" I asked, and pulled the covers over my head, "And why are you still here?"

"Usagi-sama asked me to watch you. She went out on a medical run,"

"If it's this loud around here, I'm better off at home," I said, and stood up. My head spun, and I fell back down.

"You can't leave here,"

"Why not? Who's going to stop me?"

"Hanzo told you to stay here,"

"Oh… right…" I crawled back into bed, and huffed, "My family will worry if I stay here,"

"They've already been informed," He said, "Don't make excuses. You can't go against Hanzo's word… what caused this ailment?"

"I dunno. Ask Usagi-sama…. can you get me some knitting needles and yarn or something? Laying here is so boring,"

"Promise to stay here?" He asked.

"I promise," I said.

He took the toddler out of the room. I sighed. It was kind of peaceful, if I ignored the racket from the other room.

There was a knock on my window.

"Mamezo!" I said. I got out from bed and crawled to the window to open it for him.

"I went over to your house, and your family told me you were here," He said as he came in through the window.

"Yeah… Usagi-sama's keeping me here. I'm bored," I said.

He felt my forehead.

"You have a fever," He said, "Listen to Usa,"

"People keep telling me that,"

"Maybe if you listened to Usa, people wouldn't have to tell you,"

We both chuckled, and I gently punched him in the arm.

"I heard about the proposal," He said.

"Damn people talking fast,"

"What are you thinking of doing?"

"Hell if I know,"

"Kazuya's a very good man,"

"People keep telling me that too,"

"Well, he'll be patient with you in certain aspects. Other men might not be so nice,"

"I was born in the wrong village. Maybe I'll become a nun,"

"I don't know about that. You fight pretty fierce,"

"I really wanna go on a mission, or something,"

"You're sick,"

"I'm sure there's something I can do,"

He guided me to my bed.

"Rest, get better, and go on a mission later,"

"Do you know who took over my mission?"

"Watari,"

"How did it go?"

"She hasn't returned yet,"

"Really?... but it's been 3 days…"

"No other girls works as fast as you do, except maybe Sara-hime,"

"But Watari's pretty fast, and it was an easy mission,"

"Stop talking," Hanzo-sama's voice came from the door, "Watari will return when she does,"

Usagi-sama and Hanzo-sama were standing in the doorway.

"Mamezo!" Usagi-sama exclaimed. She set the tea down next to me, and hugged him.

"Usagi, pour the tea first," Hanzo-sama said.

"It's okay," I said, as I poured my own tea and took a sip.

"Mamezo, what brings you here?" Hanzo-sama asked.

"Just visiting Usa and Hanzo," He grinned.

"Come, I'll take you to see the children for now. I have to check on Luna-chan, and I'll come see you later," Usagi-sama said, took Mamezo's hand, and led him out of the room.

Hanzo-sama waited until they were across the residence before he dropped to his knees, deep toward me, and his voice low.

"Watari hasn't returned,"

"Mamezo told me,"

"It was a simple mission. There is no reason why she shouldn't be back yet,"

"Do you think a Koga ninja got to her?"

"I don't know… I've asked all of our allies in the area, but nobody knows. After you get better, go to Koga as a miko, find Watari, and bring her back,"

"Understood,"

"One last thing. This is obvious, but don't tell Mamezo,"

Usagi-sama returned to the room, gave me medicine, and I laid down for a nap, but I knew there was no way I'd be sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

It took 4 more days to fully recover. Those days were the longest days of my life. Watari could be dead right now. I wanted to leave as soon as I heard the news. After hearing the news, I needed sleeping medication. I had to wait until Usagi-sama, who knew nothing of my mission, gave me permission to get out of bed. I thanked her and Hanzo-sama before I left.

It took a day to get ¾ of the way there. I had a quick bath in a creek, and I put on my Miko clothes and slept in a narrow hidden crevice I found.

I opened my eyes before dawn. I crawled out of the crevice, and took another bath. After my body dried, I put on my miko clothing and a black princess haircut wig and continued on my way.

The sun was up in the sky by the time I reached Koga. I knocked on the front gate.

"Yes?" The gatekeeper asked.

"I'm afraid I have lost my way. Might I rest here?" I asked.

The door opened.

"We're in luck. We're in need of a miko," The gatekeeper said.

"I am humbled to offer help in any way I can. My name is Mameha, and I am quite pleased to have come to such a kind village,"

The gatekeeper passed me off to another who was walking by.

"Takahiro-san, Mameha-sama is a miko in need of somewhere to stay. Please take her to the castle. She's offered to help Sohma-sama,"

"Yes, sir,"

Takahiro started guiding me.

"What is this village called?" I asked.

"Koga,"

"What kind of village is Koga?"

"We're mostly an agricultural village, some fishing,"

"What a beautiful place," I replied.

He led me to a giant mansion.

"This is the castle,"

"Is not it rude to walk in uninvited?"

"I'm a guard here,"

We walked down the hall and entered a doorway. I followed him up a flight of stairs, right, left, up another set of stairs, left again, and down the hall to a giant room. Sohma-sama was sitting in the middle of the room. He was middle aged, and his black hair was tied back. He just started a meal.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Sohma-sama. A miko just arrived into Koga," Takahiro-san said.

"A miko! Bring another meal for the Miko-sama!" He exclaimed.

I bowed, "I do not wish to trouble the Lord of the castle,"

"Nonsense," Sohma-san said. Another meal immediately was brought in, "Come join me, Miko-sama. There is much I'd like to discuss with you,"

"It'd be my honour, my Lord,"

I sat across from him, and I said a prayer before we began to eat. I examined the food, and took a small bite. There was no poison.

"What is your name?" He asked, as a servant poured his sake.

"I am Mameha-sama, a Miko from the North,"

"What brings you here?" He took a sip of sake.

"I got lost while travelling. I finished a job in the Capitol, and now I'm planning to return soon,"

"You recently been to the Capitol?"

He had been drinking the sake pretty hard.

"Correct, my Lord,"

"I guess you're in God's good graces, Miko,"

"I am extremely lucky,,"

"Maybe nobody wanted the wrath of God," Sohma-sama said, "There is a nasty war for territory starting up between two ninja clans,"

"Violence is not good for the heart,"

"You have a good view point, my Priestess. If only more people shared your peaceful views,"

"Are there any ninjas in this village?" I asked.

"No, this is a peaceful village. We have had territorial disputes in the past, but that's behind us. We're happy for peace,"

"I'm glad that Koga is so stable,"

We finished our meal.

"Miko, I have a job for you,"

"Yes, my Lord,"

"I wish for us not to be followed," He instructed his guards.

He led me down the hall to the end, took a right, then a left, and up the stairs.

"What do you want, my Lord?" I asked.

He led me to a room with a ritual mourning shrine. A portrait of a young woman sat on the low table.

"My wife passed away," He explained.

"I am sorry," I said.

"It's been 2 years. Don't worry about it," He said.

"I do not know what you are asking of me, my Lord,"

"Her spirit will not move on. Every holy person in the village has tried, but she will not leave. She's still here bumping in the night. Please lay her down to rest,"

"Of course, my Lord. It would be my honour,"

I was really freaking out by this point. I wasn't trained in being a miko. It was just a premise to get into Koga without arousing suspicion!

I thought about the past rituals I've seen mikos do while attending a funeral. I knelt before the low table, gently tapped the bell with its stick, closed my eyes, and prayed with my hands together with my head lowered.

Uhm… please move on, Sohma-sama's wife. Your soul doesn't belong here, and I think you should really move on. Don't worry about Sohma-sama. He'll be okay. You might not want to stay here anyway. He's the enemy of many, and you probably don't want to see your husband's head chopped off… Oops, I apologize. Please don't come back to haunt me.

I opened my eyes, "Sohma-sama's wife's soul has been appeased, and moved on,"

"Thank you, Miko," He bowed, "I am indebted to you. Whatever you want, just ask. May I ask why her soul was unable to leave?"

Uhm.

"She was still so passionately in love with you beyond the grave. Her love wouldn't let her leave,"

"Really?"

"Yes, my Lord,"

"Alright. I'm sure you've had a long day. You may go rest. Takahiro-san will show you to your room,"

"Thank you, my Lord,"

Takahiro-san took me to a room where guards were standing at the door.

"Why are there guards?" I asked.

"They are only to ensure your safety,"

Inside the room, there was a table with sitting mats surrounding it, and bedding prepared.

"Call if you need anything," Takahiro-san said.

"May I leave the castle for a bit? I want to see the village,"

"I'm sorry, Miko-sama. Sohma-sama does not think it'd be a good idea. Just stay here and rest for now,"

"Thank you, Takahiro-san,"

He bowed, and left the room.

I sat at the table, and slouched down. Great, I'm stuck in bed again.

A while passed when I heard some noise from outside the window. I opened it, and listened.

"Did ya hear? They caught an enemy ninja. Girl won't say where she's from though. Got a wicked beating, and still didn't say nothin',"

"She's forced to die in the main street. They won't even let her commit seppuku,"

"A thousand years in Hell is too good for her kind,"

Watari…?

I opened the window, and jumped onto the nearby tree. I jumped as fast as I could, and hoped I'd make it on time.


	4. Chapter 4

I followed the herd to the main street. As I feared, Watari-chan was tied up in the middle of the street. A large group of people surrounded her. A nearby man was sharpening his sword.

I jumped down from the house I was on, and ran the rest of the way to the main street.

"How did you get out of the building, Miko?" The man with the sword asked. On closer inspection, he was one of Sohma-sama's men.

"There's an attack in the castle. There's an invasion," I said, huffed, terrified.

"What?" He said.

"I guess the ninja are from this girl's home village… there's a lot of them,"

"Aren't Mikos against fighting?"

"I am against violence, but you must protect yourselves too,"

The group was dispersing, going every which way. Everyone forgot about the tied up ninja. I ran over, untied her, and then immediately ran away.

Standard procedure was to meet in the East if separated. I waited several hours, but Watari-chan never came.

I returned to the castle. The Lord was not happy to see my return.

"There were no ninjas," He said.

"I'm sorry. I saw some. They did come into town, headed toward the castle,"

"How come nobody else saw any?"

"I don't know…" I bowed to the ground, "Please, I beg for your forgiveness,"

"I guess I shall forgive you. You were only trying to protect us. But there will be no second chance. Understood?"

"Yes, my Lord,"

"Good. Now get out of my sight,"

The guards, whose previous role was to protect me, and now it was to guard me, took me back to my room. This time one stood in the room with me, while another guarded the hallway outside.

I sat in front of the open window, staring beyond the village, and into the beautiful green mountains. The sun was setting, and the sky was a beautiful mixture of oranges, pinks, yellows, and reds.

"How do you like mice?" He asked.

I turned around to him.

"Mice are vermon,"

He grinned, and I grinned back. A trap among snakes.

"A messenger of Hanzo-sama's told me about your mission,"

"I'm sorry I couldn't save Watari-chan," I said.

"If she can't take care of herself, she deserves to die,"

"I just can't go back and face Mamezo-kun if she dies,"

"If he wants her alive, he can save her himself,"

"Mamezo-kun's face is well-known around here. He can't just waltz in with a new guise,"

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Luna, yours?"

"Yamato," He said, "You're Kazuya-sama's girlfriend, right?"

I blushed.

"N-no,"

He grinned.

"Don't worry. I know who you are, virgin,"

"Shuddup,"

He went silent.

"Seriously, what do we do about Watari?" I asked.

"Shut up. Someone's coming," He said. I went back to staring outside, and he remained motionless by the door.

The door opened. Sohma-sama came in. I bowed.

"Sohma-sama, what an honour. What brings you here?"

"Dinner is ready," He said.

He came all the way here to tell me that…?

"I'm not hungry,"

"I don't care if you're hungry. I want to eat with you,"

I followed him back to his dining quarters.

I was worried if my cover was blown. But during dinner, he got drunk and just liked my company, so I could relaxed and enjoyed the meal. After dinner, he challenged me to Go. I let him win every round.

"Wow, my Lord, you are very talented,"

He grinned ear to ear.

"I could give you lessons, Miko-sama,"

The game was set again for yet another round, but he thankfully fell asleep, so I was dismissed and escorted to my room by a set of guards.

I returned to my room, tired. I wondered if Watari had been captured again, and if she was in the castle. When everyone was asleep, I'd find the prison, and rescue Watari.

The problem was all the night guards. I sent out Yamato, and he returned with 24 guards roaming the castle, and 4 of them were guarding the prisoner's quarters. Watari was not there.

"Why are there so many guarding the prison if Watari isn't there?" I asked.

"I don't know," Yamato said.

I bit my tongue. I didn't know where Watari was.

"Did she leave without me?"

"Possibly,"

"I guess if that's the case, I'll set for home in the morning," I resolved, and slept.

But something didn't feel right.

In the morning, against my instinct, I left Koga to return to Iga. I left immediately after breakfast because Sohma-san insisted I stay for one last meal.

With anxiety pulling me forward, I made it back to Iga in under a day. I was worn out and tired, but I went straight to the Hanzo residence.

Hanzo-sama was in the middle of dinner with his family, so I planned to return later, but he came to meet me anyway.

"Tell me everything," He demanded.

I told him about the infiltration, and Watari-chan's escape, but how I hadn't found her.

"You left without confirming anything?" He asked.

"I thought she left without me. I waited half a day,"

"She didn't come back here,"

The nausea returned.

"Oh my…"

"And Yamato is a guard there?"

"Yes,"

"And you told him everything?"

"Yes,"

He swore.

"What?" I asked.

"Yamato's a traitor,"

"What?"

"Yamato sided with Koga in the war against Nobunaga. He's traitor,"

My legs collapsed under me.

"How did I not know?!" I started crying, "Oh my god. And Watari-chan… I don't know where Watari-chan is!"

Usagi-sama came out.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Go back inside, Usagi," Hanzo-sama said. She did, and returned a few minutes later with calming tea, and left again.

I slumped against the floor. Hanzo-san sat down.

"I sold my friend out… I sold my town out… stupid traitor," I cried.

"You made a mistake. You're not a traitor," Hanzo-sama handed me the tea. I sat back up, and took a sip.

"Oh god, Watari-chan's going to die, and it'll be all my fault,"

"No it won't," He said, "It's not your fault. This was a hard mission. Stay here for a few days. I'll figure it out,"

"Stop being so nice to me. It's creeping me out," I said.

He grinned, and ruffled my hair, but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"For now, don't tell Mamezo about Watari,"


End file.
